There is an ongoing trend of using track or cable systems for providing lighting (“track lighting” or “cable lighting”), in particular in areas like shops and museum, as well as in domestic areas. In these contexts, it may be desirable to flexibly change the number (or kind) of lighting elements, preferably even during operation of the lighting system, while furthermore the power supply is adjustable to the present need of the lighting system.